With the development of mobile communication technologies, an electronic device, such as a smartphone, a wearable device, or the like, which is equipped with a display, has been widely supplied. A user may perform various functions, such as taking a photo or a moving picture, reproducing of a music file, a moving picture file, or playing a game, or web-browsing, through the electronic device.
As described above, as various functions are performed through the electronic device, the time for the user to use the electronic device has been gradually increased. When the use time of the electronic device by the user is increased, the fatigue of the user may be increased. For example, when a user views a moving picture (e.g., a film) while holding the electronic device with the hand of the user, the user has to be in a specific posture for a long time, so the fatigue of the user may be increased. Accordingly, recently, the technology associated with a device (e.g., a docking device) to mount the electronic device has been developed.